The World of the Anbu Black Ops
by HyunMin.Shin.93
Summary: What if Sakura passes the anbu exams and gets paired up with Neji? Who definitely hates her? Now her patience will be test and Who ever said that dealing with a cold hearted bastard would be easy? Join Sakura with her journey and struggles as she enters the world of the Anbu Black Ops and into the life THE Neji Hyuuga. Pairings: SxN, SxT, NxH, SxI ITACHI IS NOT DEAD.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new fanfiction story. Please Review! NO FLAMES**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

_Thinking_

_**Inner **_

Normal

* * *

"Congratulations, Sakura you've earned it," Tsunade said to her apprentice as she handed her a cat mask. The pinkette smiled brightly at her mentor and bowed to her, "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without your training."

"Nonsense! You've earned it. You are the first member of your team to achieve anbu status. I am very proud of you," The busty Hokage grinned as she drank her sake. Sakura couldn't help but grin a little wider. That's right; Sakura Haruno was the first member of Team Kakashi to ever achieve anbu status, well except Kakashi and Yamato of course. Naruto and Sasuke were still jonins. The two had been training for the exams but due to Naruto's forgetfulness, he forgot to turn in his application for the exams. As for Sasuke, he was still in probation and was just taken off of it this year after his marriage with the weapon mistress. Yes, you heard right. THE Sasuke Uchiha decided to finally come back to Konoha along with Itachi after hearing about the truth, but he was still put on probation for leaving the village. The previous council was immediately disbanded and exiled out of the Hidden Leaf. Now the clan lords consist of the brand new council to make everything more equal for the people.

"Earth to Sakura!"

Sakura blinked a couple of times before turning her newly found attention to her mentor.

"Sakura when are you planning on telling your teammates?"

"I don't know, maybe when the time is right. I'm still fairly new to this. I haven't gotten my team yet, so I think I'll just wait until maybe after Sasuke and Naruto finish their exams," Sakura answered with a thoughtful look.

"Well, I see but I won't be putting you in a three man squad. 1) because most of the teams are already full. 2) I decided to place you and Neji Hyuuga in a two man squad. Neji typically only takes solo missions but I believe you will be a great addition." She explained waiting for her apprentice to give an outburst response. But when she found nothing, Tsunade sighed in relief.

"Okay, I just orders are orders. When do I meet him?" Sakura asked just as the man they were talking about appeared next to her.

"Haruno-san," He addressed her with a nod. Neji wore the typical anbu gear. His hair was loosely tied in the back and his hawk mask was neatly strapped on the belt of his uniform for easy access. Sakura inwardly twitched at his cold tone but nonetheless nodded in acknowledgement. Tsunade looked at her two shinobis and frowned. She could already tell that the two disliked the idea of working with each other. A thick cloud of tension formed around the two, but Tsunade ignored it.

"Look, since you guys haven't really been on missions together, I want the two of you to go and get to know each other. Test each other's skills and learn to work together. As of today, Neji you are captain and Sakura you must follow your captain's orders got it?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Sakura replied with an unfaltering tone, even though her temper was going off the charts.

"_Cha! It's not fair! I don't want to work with the most emotionless guy in the face of the planet! I mean he's worse than Sai! At least Sai tries to communicate with everyone! Ughhh!"_ Sakura thought grimly as she tied up her long pink locks in a high pony tail.

"**Yeah but Neji is sooooo hot! I mean Captain Neji. Oh my gosh! That's a sexy name."** Inner said with a dreamy look. Sakura could only roll her eyes at her inner when the voice of the very person she hates brought her back to reality.

"We should go Haruno-san," he told her as Tsuande dozed off on her paper work. Sakura stifled a small giggle and whispered, "Wow, she must be really tired. Where do you want to go?"

Neji smirked, "Just follow me." With his last statement he jumped out of the window and onto the rooftop. Sakura sighed, "What did I get myself into?"

* * *

**Well here is the first chapter! I hoped you liked it!**

**Please review and NO flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it the same usual disclaimers i hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Sakura followed her captain at the clearing farther away from the other training areas. She exactly knew what he was thinking; she pulled out her gloves and put them on. Neji gave her a blank look and got into his fighting stance. She followed his work and got ready. The wind blew and immediately the two disappeared in a blur. Sakura focused her chakra on her fists and punched the ground, but the Hyuuga prodigy didn't seem to be phased by her action. He evasively jumped to a tree branch only to find the medic in front of his face with a fist held up. She punched him, sending the poor captain about 300 meters out. Neji recovered in mid-air and spat some blood out. He glared at her as he focused chakra down his legs to make him faster. He immediately retaliated and attacked his teammate mercilessly. He severed her chakra points as if she was the enemy. Eventually, the pinkette collapsed completely bloodied and beaten.

"Do you really hate me with so much passion that you would do that to me?" Sakura whispered coming out of her hiding place. Luckily, she had learned to create solid clones just like Naruto. She long hair blew in the wind as she watched the Hyuuga close his eyes and deactivate his byakugan.

"Hn," Neji muttered before disappearing out of there. Confused, Sakura walked back to the village by herself only to be drowned in her thoughts.

"_I need to get to the bottom of this...I don't know what I did wrong," _Sakura thought looking at the skies above, noticing its gray color. Before she knew it, she ended up at the Uchiha compound. She knew even though her and Sasuke's relationships as lovers didn't work out, the two of them still had a brother-sister relationship. She knocked on the door softly, knowing that Sasuke's sharp ears would hear her. Seconds later, the door was opened and revealed Uchiha prodigy wearing a black long sleeve shirt and blue sweat pants. His hair was kept at his usual look minus the leaf headband that normally sat on his forehead. Without a second thought, Sasuke let her come in. He knew that look any where; his sister was troubled.

"Sakura...what's going on?" He asked sitting down on the couch next to her. Moments, later, Tenten came down and hugged her best friend. She noticed her glum expression and immediately gave her a 'you better tell me what's wrong' look.

"Tenten, did I do anything to Neji to make him hate me so much?" She muttered lowly that the two ninjas barely heard her despite their sense of hearing. The brunette placed a finger under her chin and thought of a moment. Sasuke unconsciously balled up his fist until it was white. He and the Hyuuga never got along, whether it was marrying Tenten or something else.

"Sakura-chan, I can't think of any reasons why Neji would hate you...When was the first time you've met him?" Tenten asked her best friend observing the girl in front of her. Sakura was wearing her jonin outfit to keep anyone from noticing that she was now an Anbu.

"The Jonin exams, he and I fought but of course I lost. I've healed him a couple of times when he was in the hospital but other than that...I don't think I've ever even talked to him. Sure, I attended the Hyuuga parties but that's because Hinata or Hiashi-sama invited me." Sakura answered thoughtfully. Her emerald orbs migrated down to her lap as she played with her fingers slightly.

"That's really bizzare...Neji wouldn't hate anyone for no reason," Tenten murmured, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. She knew that Sasuke was getting over protective and she needed to calm him down. Sakura nodded and got up.

"Thanks anyways, sorry for stopping by. I know it's late...I'll see you guys later," she told them giving them her trade-mark smile before she walked out of their house only to run into the other Uchiha prodigy.

"Ah, Itachi-san sorry it was my fault." She muttered quietly, sidestepping to turn the other way.

"Sakura-chan, what did I say about what to call me?" He teased poking her forehead just like he used to with Sasuke.

"Oh yeah...gomen Itachi-kun,"

Itachi couldn't help but frown looking at the pinkette hair beauty in front of him.

"Saku-chan what's wrong?" He whispered, stopping her from leaving immediately by grabbing her wrist.

"Is there a reason for Neji to hate me?" Sakura asked looking up at his onyx eyes. Itachi scrunched up his face to think for a moment.

"Well, I've worked with Neji for many years in various missions ever since I got reinstated in Anbu...and one thing I learned about him is that he never acts without any reason to...Give it time, the answer will eventually reveal itself. Don't worry." Itachi replied, ruffling his "sister's" hair playfully, earning a slap from the girl.

"Thanks Tachi-chan," Sakura snickered using his nickname that she had for him. Itachi twitched at his nickname, "Saku-chan...you're lucky I haven't killed you yet for calling me that."

"Tachi-chan you wouldn't dare. Plus you love me," Sakura sang, hooking her arm around his and giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes she could master, knowing that he couldn't resist her. Itachi chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah you're right, You're like my little sister...You know I still secretly wished that you were the one that ended up with Sasuke. I like Tenten but you're still number one to me," Itachi murmured against her forehead. Sakura tiptoed and ruffled his hair, "I know, but we both realized that it was for the best. It was a fun time, dating Sasuke had a lot of great memories. I mean look at it.I got to meet you and my bond with Sasuke got stronger. Sadly, he and I grew to have a brother and sister relationship. I know that he will always be there for me when I ask and he knows I will run to him whenever he needs me." Itachi hummed and looked at the dark skies above.

"I know but I wished it was different," He told her. Sakura punched him playfully, "Whether I'm an Uchiha or not, I'll always be your sister...I'll always be a part of your family. Me and Naruto will always be there," Sakura smiled up at him.

* * *

At the Hyuuga Residence, Neji sat down on his bed and thought for a moment. He, himself, didn't know what came over him. He was suddenly blinded with pure hatred when she had landed a punch on his face. It was all of her fault. It was her fault that Tenten was taken away from him. If only she stayed with the Uchiha, everyone would be happy.

* * *

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES PLEASE **

**thank you to my three reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I am glad that you guys are enjoying this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling refreshed, but Neji's hatred for her still plagues her mind.

"_What did I do to deserve this?"_ She thought getting up from her bed and getting ready for rookie nine and team Gai's annual get together. She was happy that after three years of postponing it, everyone finally found time in their busy schedule. She slipped on her old jonin uniform to hide her anbu status and proceeded to go to the meeting place. When she arrived, she found her friends already chatting amongst themselves. Naruto was feeding Hinata, Sasuke and Tenten were cuddling under the tree, Shikamaru was teaching Ino how to play shogi while the rest were sparring. Sakura scanned around and could not find the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Nii-san said he has a mission and can't make it," Hinata told her, noticing her gaze.

"That's impossible," She muttered dryly before disappearing faster than anyone could see. The pink haired anbu landed in front of the gates of the Hyuuga compound. She greeted the ninjas guarding the place as well as the clan leader himself.

"Hiashi-san, where is Neji-san?" She inquired. Noticing her worried look for his nephew, he pointed at to the back of the compound. The girl bowed in thanks before running off to pay a visit to the brooding Captain.

She eventually found him shirtless laying on the ground panting heavily.

"Why did you lie to them?" She whispered as she approached him. Neji sighed, "None of your business Haruno. Now get lost before I make you." Sakura flinched at his cold tone but still continued to approach him.

"Why do you hate me?" She whispered again, stopping just next to him. She crouched down and started to heal the wounds that he had inflicted on himself when he was training. Neji didn't push her away, much to her surprise then answered, "Hn."

Sakura twitched in annoyance at his response.

"_Damn egotistical bastards_," Sakura thought, resisting the urge to break every bone of the Hyuuga's body.

"Well, I am sorry. I don't know what I did wrong but please forgive me," She muttered lowly. She felt Neji tense under her touch.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Haruno," He snapped disappearing in a swirl of leaves, leaving her there to stare at the ground where he once laid. Sakura bit her lip trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall down her porcelain face. Hiashi Hyuuga stared at the twenty-three year old medic with respect and sadness. He respected her because of her achievements and bravery. However, Neji's pain and hatred was being blamed on her. He knew that his nephew dearly loved his brown haired teammate but the Uchiha had taken her right under his nose just a few months after he and the pinkette standing before him had broken up. Alas, Neji now blames the medic for the unfortunate turn of events.

"Sakura-san, would you like to come in for some tea?" Hiashi offered calling out to the dazed anbu. Sakura threw him a fake smile and shook her head, "No thank you Hiashi-san…I need to get back to the others." Hiashi nodded in understanding as he watched her leave the compound.

"Sakura-chan! Fight me!" Naruto yelled as she arrived. Sakura nodded not saying anything. Without warning the poor blond, she charged with high speed. She ignored the gaping looks of her comrades as she punched Naruto's jaw. A sickening crunch was heard, telling everyone that Naruto had dislocated his jaw. However, Sakura didn't let up. She swung her leg hard on Naruto, reducing the chakra to avoid internal bleed. Everyone watched as Sakura only appeared to be a blur to them. She was like a mourning angel. She avoided Naruto's attacks like a graceful dancer as if the battle field was her stage. When cherry blossoms appeared, they knew she had won the match. Naruto hadn't landed a single punch on her before he was trapped in her own genjutsu. They gaped some more as they noticed Sakura's blank look as she dispelled the genjutsu and healed Naruto's jaw.

"Sakura-chan, where did you learn that?" Naruto muttered, rubbing his sore cheeks.

"Secret," She giggled, hiding her sadness, but Sasuke, Naruto and Sai knew better.

"Hag, what's wrong?" Sai asked approaching her. Other than Itachi and Neji, Sai also knew of her recent move up to Anbu.

"Nothing don't worry about it. Sai-kun please fight me," Sakura muttered her bangs covering her eyes. Sai nodded got in his fighting stance. Sakura charged at him. The two exchanged punches and kicks not one side letting up. They kicked it up a notch and placed chakra on their legs to move faster than the naked eye could see. However, their sparring match was cut short when Neji dressed in his anbu came down to interrupt them.

"Haruno we have a mission. Let's go," He stated coldly. Sakura started at his masked face and knew that he was glaring at her through those eye holes.

"Hai, Captain, let me just get my an…" Sakura started but stopped when he tossed her an extra anbu outfit.

"Sakura-chan! You're in anbu!?" Naruto yelled. Sakura smiled weakly at her friends before strapping the mask on her face and sword on her back before disappearing with her captain.

* * *

**Please review and NO flames please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! **

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! **

_Thinking _

Normal

* * *

Inside the Hokage mansion, Sakura and Neji stood in front of their Hokage, waiting patiently for her instructions.

"Neji and Sakura, your mission is to assist a village just at the outskirts of the Leaf Country. This small village had taken damage during the war. They've lost many of their ninjas and their academy and hospital is very low in staff. I need you to help them get back on their feet, but be careful. There are missing ninjas that are stealing and creating havoc around these parts. So, stay on your guard. You two will depart tonight," Tsunade instructed pulling out their mission scroll form her desk.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Are there any additional information that we need to know?" Sakura questioned her viridian eyes watching her sensei behind her mask.

"Oh yes, you two are to pose as a married couple. The mayor of this village is a sucker for a sappy romance story. The mission is important; this village has rare herbs that we can't grow here in the village. They also have medical techniques that can help us with our healing, so do not fuck this up! If you two come back here as failures, I will demote the two of you back to genins!" Tsunade warned the two shinobis before shooing them away with a wave of her hand. Neji and Sakura left the Hokage tower with a dejected feeling.

"_Great, how are we supposed to act like a married couple? When the bastard hates me?" _Sakura thought, frowning.

"HARUNO!" the loud voice of her captain brought the pinkette back into reality.

"Sorry, Hyuuga-san what is it?" Sakura mumbled quietly turning around to face her stoic captain. Neji sighed and pulled down his mask, "Call me Neji. If we're going to convince the mayor that we're deeply in love. You will have to start calling me Neji. We need to get to know each other." Sakura could only stare at the man in front of her, completely speechless.

"Hai, Neji-kun," She muttered blushing slightly at the name.

"Let's meet at the gate. We can learn more about each other on the way," Neji stated bluntly. Sakura nodded as she watched him leave.

8:00 pm at the gates of Konoha, Sakura arrived first dressed in her jonin outfit minus the green vest. She had her long hair braided to the side and her bangs framing her face. In her hand was their mission scroll. She read the contents carefully as she waited for her captain.

Mission Objective: Help at the hospital and academy. Pose as a happy married couple and earn the respect and love of the mayor. Obtain secret healing techniques.

Rank: A-Class

Additional Details: Failure of this mission is unforgivable. Also, we aware of rogue ninjas.

Notes: I've arranged a small apartment where the two of you can stay.

Warning: DO NO BLOW YOUR COVER. ACT LOVEY DOVEY

~Tsunade

"Reading the mission report?" Neji's calm voice interrupted the medic's thoughts. Sakura nodded still not used to the Hyuuga prodigy talking to her. The stoic captain noticed her tense behavior and felt somewhat guilty. He knew the kunoichi had no idea why she was the center of his anger but before he could voice anything to explain himself, Sakura had cut him off, "Neji-san, we should go, so we can at least make it half way before sunset." Neji inwardly cringed at her sudden formality but nonetheless he nodded and the two started their journey. The two jumped to the trees in silence, which Neji didn't mind but he know it was killing his pink haired teammate. He inwardly sighed and thought of any way to get a conversation going.

"Sakura," He called out to the girl next to him. She turned to him acknowledging his presence.

"Yes captain?" She asked.

"Neji…I told you to call me Neji," He told her.

"Ahh…gomen…Neji-kun what did you need?" She whispered blushing slightly from her forgetfulness. Neji cleared his throat and started, "Why don't we get to know each other for the mission. We should ask some questions and see where that will take us."

"Hai…I suppose I should start. What is your favorite color?" Sakura asked slowing down, so they could chat.

"White…what about you?"

"Hmmm…A lot of people think it's red or pink but it's actually black…Favorite food?"

"Sashimi…you?"

"Tempura…"

Small questions were asked back and forth until Sakura swallowed up her nervousness and asked, "Why do you hate me?" She saw Neji visibly stiffened and stopped a tree branch away from her.

"We'll stop and camp her. I'll take the first watch." He said coldly before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE FINALS ARE NEXT WEEK AHHH GOMEN! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. News! NEED TO READ

**Hey guys HyunMin here. **

**First I am deeply sorry that this isn't an update (if this is a multichaptered story) and I changed my author's name**

**Second, the reason why is because I am typing from my phone right now because my laptop will not let me publish anything. I can only publish on my phone. **

**Third, I CAN'T respond to reviews or pms using my laptop either. I have to go and use my phone (which is super hard) **

**Fourth, I want to let you guys know that I made a TWITTER ACCOUNT:** _ Hyun_Min93_** as a way to stay in touch with my fellow readers and reviewers. I will tweet about the progress of the chapters, I am writing (you can even bug me about updating haha) You can also send me questions, suggestions, ideas or if you just want to chat I can talk to you there ^_^ I hope I get to see you guys there! **

**Sorry Again! **


	6. Chapter 5 Actual Chapter

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! **

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! **

_Thinking _

Normal

_**I dont own Naruto lol** _

* * *

Sakura prepared the camp and made some ramen for her and her captain, who still hasn't returned. She closed her eyes and tried to detect his chakra. She frowned noticing that he was a few miles away from her and based on his chakra patterns, his Byakugan was activated and he had no intention of coming into the camp that she had set up for the two of them. Sighing to herself, she looked at the fire sadly before using the dirt around her to put it out. She crawled under her sleeping back, trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shuffled around her spot trying to get a wink of sleep but her brain wouldn't let her take the rest she needed. She tried to detect her captain's chakra and found him at the same spot where she had checked earlier.

"This is bad. I can't fucking sleep," Sakura muttered getting out of her sleeping bag and masking her chakra as she made her way to the Hyuuga prodigy. She jumped on the branches to get closer. She made sure that she landed on his blind spot.

"_All that training with Hinata finally paid off_," She thought with a smile as she watched her captain scan the surroundings for any enemy ninja.

"Haruno, I suggest you come out of hiding," Neji called out not turning to face her. Sakura's eyes widened at the statement, but nonetheless jumped out of her hiding spot and landed next to him in a crouching position. Her long pink hair floated as the wind blew softly.

"What happened to calling me Sakura?" She gritted, trying to keep herself from breaking every bone of the Hyuuga next to her. Neji stiffened at her comment and gave a small nod, "Sakura, what did you want?"

"Well, Captain…You have some explaining to do," Sakura hissed watching Neji flinch at her choice of words and her tone of voice.

"I have nothing to explain to you," He replied equally as cold. Sakura rolled her eyes at him and forcibly made him look at her by grabbing the sides of his face with her hands. Before he could react, Sakura quickly used her chakra control to close of his channels, preventing himself from using any chakra to get out of her grip. By doing this, his Byakugan was also forcibly deactivated, shocking the man in front of her.

"Now Neji please enlighten me with your problems of me and my person," Sakura smiled making Neji bite the inside of his cheek at the deadly aura she was emitting. When she didn't receive an answer, she sighed again and let go of his face. Neji tried to activate his kekkei genkai but found that he could not.

"Your chakra will be sealed as long as I want it to be. So please be cooperative and just tell me why you hate me so much…" Sakura told him sadly looking up at the skies above the two of them.

"It's your fault." Neji whispered shifting his position so he was looking at the skies just like her.

"What did I do?" Sakura asked biting her rosy lips in anticipation.

"If you could have just kept the Uchiha away from her then everything would still be right…" Neji gritted out in anger, clutching the sharp rock in his hand and ignoring the pain that it caused him. Sakura threw him a confused look for a moment then realized that he was talking about Sasuke and Tenten. Her emerald eyes widened for a split second before remembering exactly what had happened.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't keep him away. I can honestly tell you that Sasuke and I thought that it would be a good idea to get together when he came back with Itachi but we both secretly knew that our "Love" could only go far as a brother and sister relationship. I tried by hardest make him love me more but it was one sided. Eventually, when Sasuke got paired with Tenten and her genin team for missions, he started to fall for her. I noticed his sudden changes of mood around me. He was happier, like he found a new purpose in life. Unfortunately, it wasn't me. It was Tenten. After doing some research, I finally got the courage to talk to Sasuke about it. He admitted that he fell in love with Tenten. So we separated. He pursued her while I drown myself in work at the Hospital and trained for the Anbu exams. It hurt to know that your first love couldn't learn to love you just like you did. I stopped hanging out with the girls and continued to avoid everyone. The first time, I've seen Tenten was when I visited Sasuke yesterday. Let me tell you, it shattered my heart knowing that Tenten was living the dream that I used to imagine myself in. So I know how you're feeling and I am sorry that I fa-ile-d," Sakura explained only to start sobbing at the end of her explanation. Guilt started to envelope Neji's body as he watched her emerald eyes let out tears. He moved closer to her and engulfed her in a hug, which was very un-Neji like. He wiped her tears with his thumb and held her tighter. Swallowing his pride he muttered, "I'm sorry."

Sakura turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and cried in his chest. Suddenly, Neji had a bigger intention to kill the Uchiha not because he had taken his love away from him but because of the pink haired kunoichi in his arms. He heard her sniffles die down and looked down into her emerald eyes.

"The Uchiha didn't know what he lost," He murmured as he kissed her forehead that seemed very attractive lately aside from the pink lips that were tempting him.

"Ne-ji?" She stuttered feeling slightly nervous yet giddy at the action of her anbu captain.

"Come on, let's go back to camp and get some sleep," He muttered, carrying her into his muscular arms and pumping chakra into his legs just as Sakura reactivated them. Sakura let out a small squeak at the sudden jerk, making her wrap her arms around the hot man holding her.

"Thank you," She muttered taking a deep breath before kissing his cheek, earning a small blush from the captain.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 5! I am terribly sorry for the late update!**

**If you guys didn't already know I did create a twitter account. So follow me at **Hyun_Min93 **there you can chat with me (since I'm not always online on fanfiction). You will also know the latest progress of my stories so make sure to follow me!**

**Finally please review! Thank you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for the late update guys! same disclaimer**

* * *

Chapter 7

After Sakura and Neji had settled their issues, the rest of the trip was peaceful and calming to the duo. They learned about each other, Neji learned that his pink haired teammate was the first one to ever reach anbu status in her team and recently, she was promoted to be the head of the hospital right next to Shizune and her mentor.

"Hey, Neji..." Sakura muttered quietly trying to snap her captain out of his deep thoughts. The Hyuuga prodigy looked at her and signaled her to continue.

"A-no, we're here," She stuttered a little bit, pointing at the village. Both ninjas, changed into their civilian clothes. Sakura wore some beige mesh shorts and her tight, sleeveless anbu shirt. She let her pink hair down and hid her weapons, so it wouldn't alert the rogue ninjas that could potentially be living among the villagers. Neji also wore his black anbu shirt that hugged his well toned body and a pair of jonin sweat pants. He took of his headband just like Sakura. Luckily, since Hinata had became the head of the clan, she had taken off the curse mark from Neji's forehead.

"Ah you must be Mr. and Mrs. Haruno!" The guard at the gate greeted them. Neji gave Sakura a questioning look and found her mouthing "Later" To him.

"Hai, that's us," Sakura answered with a cheery voice.

"You were just on time, would like help to find the place you would be living in for the time being?" Another guard asked looking at Sakura with a blush, which didn't go unnoticed by the Hyuuga captain.

"No, we're fine, come on honey," Neji interrupted, taking Sakura's hand into his and walking away from the men that were flirting with his 'wife'

"Neji, why did you do that?" Sakura hissed at him. Neji could only roll his eyes at her and dense personality.

"I already knew where the place was. We didn't need their help it would be irrelevant to our mission," Neji responded cooly not missing a beat as he looked straight ahead for their destination. Sakura huffed and crossed arms across her chest.

"Why did Tsunade-sama used your name?" He asked watching the petite girl at the corner of his eyes.

"Shisou thought that it would not attract any attention if we used my last name. The Hyuuga family is famous in many countries, if we used yours, we're bound to encounter someone who would know who you are. Especially the rogue ninjas." Sakura explained as they stopped in front of their apartment. Neji didn't say anything and opened the door of their place. Their apartment was relatively small compared to their houses in Konoha. There was a small kitchen with a small microwave and a standard fridge. The living room had a small t.v. and a love seat.

"You know this isn't bad," Sakura muttered walking around the apartment and taking in the scene. Then she walked to the bedroom and stopped. Neji noticed her sudden change of demeanor and walked over to see what was up. His pale opaque eyes widened at the sight.

"There's only one bed," Neji muttered, looking at Sakura, who was getting nervous and angry.

"I know, why did shishou do this," Sakura hissed under her breath.

"We are married, it's only probable for Hokage-sama to plan this," Neji bluntly told her as he tossed his and Sakura's bags on the bed.

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter guys! i will update as soon as i finish sasuke the nerd. I really want to focus on that one lol**


End file.
